DBSK FANFICTION – 5CM Remake DBSK Version
by R.H AlterEgo
Summary: Chapter 1 Update! Cerita ini berawal dari tongkrongan 5 orang anak manusia yang mengaku " manusia-manusia agak pinter dan sedikit oon yang sangat sok tau". pertemanan ini berawal dari semasa SD, karena mereka merasa mempunyai banyak kesamaan satu sama lain / YunJae YooSu ChangKyu / Love Friendship Humor / remake dari novel 5CM
1. Chapter 1

**DBSK FANFICTION – 5CM Remake DBSK Version**

**Pairing** :: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu

**Warning **:: YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen Ai, typo, etc.

**Genre** **::** **Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Rated ****::** T

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini berawal dari tongkrongan 5 orang anak manusia yang mengaku " **manusia-manusia agak pinter dan sedikit oon yang sangat sok tau". **pertemanan ini berawal dari semasa SD, karena mereka merasa mempunyai banyak kesamaan satu sama lain.

Pada dasarnya mereka adalah anak baik baik yang suka film, musik, dance, dan suka sering khilaf. Mereka juga penggemar berat boyband boyband di negara nya, terutama boyband Super Junior, yang menurut mereka member-membernya lebih bisa disebut dengan cantik daripada ganteng. Tapi ada satu boyband yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan mereka, yang membuat mereka ilfeel abis, dan mungkin agak minder, hmm sebut aja grup ini **DONG BANG SHIN KI. **Mau tau alasannya? Itu karena mereka kalah saing dengan ketampanan (dan juga kecantikan) member-member **DBSK** itu.

Kelimanya juga masih suka berantem, suara siapa yang paling tinggi antara MAX dan KYUHYUN, siapa lead dance yang paling oke antara U KNOW dan HYUKJAE, akting siapa yang lebih keren antara HERO dan SIWON, suara siapa yang lebih bagus antara XIAH dan XIA #plak!, dan yang terakhir rapper mana yang lebih bagus antara MICKY dan DONGHAE. Tapi satu yang mereka yakin bahwa gado gado yang berasal dari indonesia itu adalah cikal bakal dari salad, dan satu lagi mereka juga bukan penggemar dari olah raga beladiri, karna menurut mereka beladiri yang paling baik adalah dengan ngeles dan bilang, **"maaf saya khilaf…". **Lalu sewaktu mereka masih duduk di bangku junior high school sampai senior high school 3 orang di antaranya percaya bahwa buku terbitan erlangga lah yang terbaik #emangnya ada buku itu di korea?#, satu orang abstain karena dulu uang bukunya kalo gak di beliin choki-choki ya wafer superman, satu orang lagi biasa saja karena dia lebih memilih membeli buku tentang 'you know what i mean' daripada buku pelajaran.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUNG YUNHO**

"The Leader"  
Enggak ada yang tahu kalo sang namja brunnete ini adalah fans beratnya Jaejoong, bahkan Jaejong sendiri enggak ngerasa. Yunho bisa dibilang adalah orang yang mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, Yunho paling percaya dengan pepatah _Kalau Jodoh Ngga Akan Kemana_, mangkanya dia santai-santai aja, malah kadang-kadang ngga peduli. Yunho adalah sosok yang paling suka nemenin Yoochun beli _pieces of lust_, paling suka nemenin Jaejoong nonton, paling suka main bola bareng Junsu, paling suka nemenin Changmin makan es krim.  
Yunho diberi gelar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya yaitu: THE ULTIMATE TOP SEME dan juga MR. PERVERT.  
Alasannya ?  
Hah~ Jangan bertanya pada author ne~  
Author kan masih di bawah umur(?)

Tapi walaupun begitu sosok Yunho adalah sosok yang paling disukai oleh orang orang sekitarnya. Terutama keempat sahabatnya ini.

menurut YOOCHUN: Yunho lah orang yang paling asyik kalo di ajakin nyari 'PIECE OF LUST'.  
menurut CHANGMIN: Yunho lah yang paling enak di ajak makan-makan. Pasalnya Changmin pasti selalu berakhir dengan makan gratis.  
menurut JUNSU: Rumah Yunho lah yang paling asyik di kunjungin, karena pasti banyak kaset kaset game yang entah darimana itu, karena pada dasarnya keluarga Jung tidak ada yang suka bermain game.  
menurut JAEJOONG: Yunho itu segalanya yang di butuhkannya sebagai seorang teman #ralat: pacar!

**KIM JAEJOONG**

Kim Jaejoong, adalah sosok yang mempunyai _inner beauty_ kalau sudah ngomong pasti orang-orang bakal ngedengerin, dia punya semacam kharisma yang bisa bikin orang menengok saat dia berbicara. Jaejoong juga paling senang menggunakan kaos VNECK, pintar, jago masak, dan sering banget dianggap seorang yeoja karena kecantikan wajahnya.  
Tapi... Jangan pernah menyebut Jaejoong cantik dihadapan namja ini, karena Jaejoong bisa berubah menjadi seorang monster saat mendengar orang memanggilnya cantik #kecuali Yunho.

Kalau ditanya tentang pacar, pacarnya adalah panci-panci limited edition yang berjajar rapih di dapur rumahnya. Jaejoong suka agak serius di tongkrongan, tapi dia juga suka bikin yang lain ngakak ngga berhenti kalau sifat 4D nya sudah muncul kepermukaan.

**SHIM CHANGMIN**

Kalau ngeliat Changmin, kesan pertama pasti bikin terkesima.  
Kesan kedua, buat para namja "Pasti ini anak pintar banget"  
Kalau untuk yeoja, pasti bakalan berebut jadi yeochi-nya.  
Tapi..  
Kalau sudah kenal dekat sama Changmin, pasti kalian akan berteriak "Ya! Changmin berhentilah makan satu jam saja!"

Changmin adalah orang yang paling tinggi di antara keempat hyung-nya.  
Dia berpostur kurus sekurus kapur tulis, berotot, dan tinggi.  
Sampai sampai orang memanggil Changmin sebagai kembaran tiang listrik.  
Tapi changmin sih asik asik aja mau di panggil apapun, asalkan ada makanan di sekitarnya.

Changmin itu orang yang suka ngomong apa aja yang dia mau, suka bikin orang sakit hati karena omongannya, sampai akhirnya dia memiliki julukan _The Evil Magnae_, tapi didalam hatinya yang terdalam dia itu orang paling care pada orang-orang terdektanya.

**PARK YOOCHUN**

Park Yoochun adalah seorang namja yang sebenarnya tampan dan seorang cassanova, tapi memang jidatnya lebih lebar daripada jidat-jidat pada umumnya. Dan Yoochun ternyata memilki ritual yang sangat didukung oleh namja namja didunia ini. Yoochun punya ritual yang aneh tapi punya arti yang mendalam bagi kaum laki-laki. Setiap 2 minggu sekali Yoochun pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk pergi membeli PIECE OF LUST. Yaa.. Kalo diterjemahkan ke bahasa alamiah sih artinya VCD BOKEP, dan tentu saja majalah-majalahnya juga dibungkus pulang oleh namja berjidat lebar ini. Jaejoong adalah penentang kebiasaan aneh tapi nyata milik Yoochun, namun setelah diberi penjelasan oleh Yoochun bahwa PIECE OF LUST itu berguna untuk 'memuaskan' pasangan, akhirnya Jaejoong mau ngerti dan kadang minjem juga.

Kalo di hitung-hitung, mungkin koleksi vcd dan majalah milik Yoochun mungkin sudah sepanjang jarak bolak balik Seoul – Jakarta alias buanyaaaaaaaakk banget.

**KIM JUNSU**

Junsu itu orangnya simple simple aja, tapi ia kebanggaan semua sahabatnya, karena cuma Junsu yang bisa tenang kalau lagi menghadapi masalah. Pembawaanya banyak senyum, dan bisa dibilang Junsu lah yang paling jarang khilaf. Walaupun marga Junsu dan Jaejoong sama, tapi mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah.

Junsu paling suka bilang _"tenang tenang.." _kalau sekumpulan _power ranger_ ini sedang panik. Pokoknya kalau di keyboard komputer dia adalah F5 yang suka buat adem alias nge-refresh.

Dulu Junsu bangga banget sama namanya yang sama sekali nggak pasaran. Sampai suatu saat ketika di toko buku dia menemukan buku nama-nama bayi pilihan, dan naas nya nama Junsu lah yang paling populer dan paling sering digunakan, dia antara ribuan nama lainnya. Junsu tambah kesal pas dia tahu kalau ternyata tetangga Yunho juga ada yang bernama sama Kim Junsu.

Pokoknya Junsu itu orang yang biasa aja tapi asik, jarang nge-bully tapi sering di bully, jarang bercanda walaupun ucapannya suka bikin ngakak, dan dia juga orang yang ketawanya paling keras, _Eung kyang kyang_.

And Finaly Here They Are...

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hallo kalian semua, Alter datang dengan membawa fanfic YunJaeYooSuMin baru, bisa di bilang ini baru prolognya aja. Keputusan akhir, Alter mau buat fanfic ini jadi semacam Remake nya Novel 5CM, dengan pengurangan/penambahan/edit dimana mana, untuk menyesuaikan dengan karakter member DBSK. Semoga kalian suka ^^

-Alter-


	2. Chapter 2

**DBSK FANFICTION – 5CM Remake DBSK Version**

**Pairing** :: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu

**Warning **:: YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen Ai, typo, etc.

**Genre**:: Humor, Romance, Friendship

**Rated **::T

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Lagu Someday nya Super Junior mengalun dengan lembut dari tape mobil Yunho, di temani lampu jalan kekuningan yang redup, dan tanpa sengaja berbagi dengan warna-warni lampu mobil serta hiasan jalan, aspal yang basah sehabis hujan menimbulkan pantulan cahaya kuning pendar yang indah di lihat. Lima orang di dalam mobil itu baru saja makan-makan di cafe yang biasa mereka pakai nongkrong sambil ngedipin yeoja yang lewat.

"Gila lagu ini artinya dalem banget" ucap Changmin.

"Min tau juga tentang lagu-lagu? Hyung kira Min cuma tau tentang makan doang" sahut Junsu.

"Apaan sih, bebek semok diem aja mendingan." Balas Changmin.

"Mulai deh kalian berantem lagi" ucap Jaejoong.

"Tuh bebek semok yang mulai duluan, orang lagi enak-enak dengerin lagu juga" sahut Changmin. Yunho yang udah capek nyetir ga jelas tujuan nya, berhentiin mobil di pinggir jalan.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana nih? Capek tau dari tadi nyetir muter-muter ga jelas." kesal Yunho, Jaejoong yang duduk sebelah Yunho cuma ngusap bahu Yunho, supaya Yunho bisa tenangan dikit, eh tanpa sadar belaian itu malah membuat adik Yunho yang gak tenang. Di tambah lagi pemandangan leher mulus Jaejoong yang terekspose sangat jelas, karena saat ini Jaejoong sedang menggunakan vneck seperti biasanya, lalu dengan tidak –sangat- di sengaja pandangan Yunho turun ke dada Jaejoong yang juga sedikit terekspose akibat si baju vneck tadi, apalagi dada Jaejoong termasuk _padet-seksi-montok_ untuk ukuran namja, membuat pikiran Yunho semakin melayang kemana-mana.

"Woii mau kemana lagi nih?" manusia cungkring segede kapur tulis di sekolahan SD tiba-tiba ngagetin Yunho yang lagi bengong jorok.

"Nonton aja yuk" ajak Jaejoong.

"Nonton apa? Lagi ga ada film yang bagus" sahut Yoochun.

"Iyalah ga ada yang bagus, orang pieces of lust ga ada yang di tayangin di bioskop, kalo ada pasti jidat nongkrong terus di bioskop dari pagi sampe pagi lagi" ucap Yunho tepat sasaran.

"Padahal ada tuh film nya Jisung yang bagus, judulnya My P.S. Partner" ucap Changmin.

"Yaudah ayo kita nonton aja deh" Yoochun tiba-tiba semangat pas ngedenger judul filmnya, dalam bayangan namja jidat lebar ini, pasti film nya uhh ahh banget.

"Sayang nya kami udah nonton pas hyung tipes" timpal Changmin. Junsu yang ngeliat ekspresi muka Yoochun yang tadi nya down terus up terus down lagi cuma bisa nahan ketawa, pppfftttt.

"Udah olah raga tiap pagi, tiap minggu biar sehat, malah kena tipes, parah banget" ucap Changmin.

"Mendingan kayak hyung, jarang fitnes dan olah raga tapi sehat wal afiat" sahut Yunho.

"Ini juga kan penyebab utama nya si evil magnae" kata Yoochun sambil nge-geplak kepala Changmin dengan _sayang_.

Yoochun memang baru kena tipes beberapa minggu yang lalu, gara-gara Yoochun ikutan fitness di dua tempat sekaligus. Tapi itu juga gara-gara Changmin yang ngajak ke tempat fitness baru yang banyak ABG-nya, katanya bisa sambil ngambil pesona (di usia mereka yang udah lebih tua dari nama bioskop itu, mereka percaya bahwa saat ini adalah saat nya ngambil pesona, bukan tebar pesona). Tetapi seperti biasa, sang evil magnae yang punya ten-pack lah yang berhasil mengambil pesona salah satu ABG disana, banyak juga sih yang ngejar-ngejar Yoochun, tapi mereka adalah instruktur fitness yang menganggap Yoochun sebagai pahlawan karena punya banyak VCD Bokep.

"Terus mau kemana dong kita?" tanya Junsu.

"Ke rumah hyung lagi?" tanya Yunho dengan nada malas.

"Setujuuuuuu!" teriak Changmin dengan semangat membara seperti para pejuang di tahun 45, iyalah semangat orang ada Jung Kyunhyun -adik nya Yunho- disana. Sedangkan Jaejoong abstain.  
"Boseeenn" teriak Junsu dengan lengkingan khas lumba-lumba.  
"Palingan cuma nongkrong di secret place lagi" ucap Yoochun dengan nada datar.

"Ada eomma appa hyung gak?" tanya Changmin sok basa-basi.

"Ada, Kyuhyun juga ada, mau?" Yunho nanya balik.

"Mauuu" desis Changmin datar, lembut, statis seraya menyanggah-kan dagu ke tangan nya yang di kepalkan persis seperti sorang pemikir dari Athena.

Yoochun langsung nyari kantong plastik dan muntah di tempat, Junsu nyari minyak angin supaya gak ikutan muntah, Jaejoong langsung melilitkan seatbelt supaya otak-nya ngga refleks menyuruhnya untuk kabur sekarang juga, Yunho baik-baik aja, tapi mesin mobilnya tiba-tiba mati pas Changmin ngomong gitu. Akhirnya setelah semua menenangkan diri, mereka sepakat untuk ke rumah Yunho –lagi-.

"Jadi ke rumah hyung lagi nih?" tanya Yunho meyakinkan.

"Iyaaa" jawab Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin kompak.

Yunho mulai ngejalanin mobilnya yang tadi sempet mogok gara-gara Changmin, hujan gerimis mulai membasahi jalanan kota Seoul yang tadi sudah hampir kering. Ngga sampai 30 menit, mobil Audi hitam milik Yunho udah sampai di pekarangan rumah Yunho.

Halaman rumah Yunho sangat luas, kalau di ukur-ukur bisa enam mobil masuk situ, cuma yang bikin heran tiba-tiba Yoochun ngambil batu untuk ngeganjel ban mobil Yunho, ceritanya supaya mobil nya ngga ngegelinding kemana-mana.

"Chun ngapain ngeganjel mobil hyung?" tanya Yunho yang keheranan.

"Iya, padahal kan tadi udah di rem tangan." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Lagian halaman rumah Yunho hyung datar, jadi gak bakalan kemana-mana mobilnya" ucap Changmin.

"Chunnie kenapa?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah innocent nya.

Akhirnya semuanya diem dan mengambil kesimpulan, ini lah yang terjadi pada orang yang keseringan nonton bokep.

"Adik hyung ada gak?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Molla" jawab Yunho dengan nada datar.

Mereka berlima masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho, dan kebetulan banget Heechul yang notabene nya adalah eomma nya Yunho, lagi santai-santai di ruang tengah. Heechul yang mulai mencium bau-bau sekumpulan para power ranger langsung mengerahkan tenaga untuk menyambut mereka semua.

"Malam ahjumma" sapa Jaejoong.

"Eh kalian, mau main disini lagi yaa? Kebetulan tante abis belanja cemilan dan ramyun instan" tanya Heechul.

"Hehehhehe, iya ahjumma" jawab Jaejoong.

Seperti biasa Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung cipika-cipiki sama Heechul. Heechul masih terlihat sangat cantik walaupun sudah memiliki 2 anak yang berkepala dua.

"Seneng deh ketemu kalian lagi" ucap Heechul pada segerombolan power ranger di hadapan nya.

"Semuanya udah kayak anak tante sendiri"  
Hening.. Semua diem... Dan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan heran, karena kalimat barusan bukan keluar dari mulut Heechul melainkan dari mulut tipis nan lebar Changmin.

"Ahh, iya.. Pasti" jawab Heechul yang sebenernya masih shock denger apa yang di bilang Changmin tadi. Untung aja Heechul lagi bisa mengendalikan diri, kalo ngga, bisa remuk tuh tulang rusuk.

"Kyuuuuu~" Heechul tiba-tiba teriak.  
"Turun sebentar sayang, temen-temen nya Uno hyung datang nih"

"Neee eommaaa" sahut Kyuhyun dari lantai atas. Dan sesosok tubuh dengan paras aduhai menggoda hati Changmin keluar dari kamar atas. Changmin cuma bisa bengong sambil ngeliatin Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong hyundeul" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Kyu" segerombolan Power Ranger langsung membalas, kecuali Power Ranger biru, yaitu Changmin.

Changmin masih dengan bengong nya sendiri, masih heran kenapa setiap kali ketemu Kyuhyun pasti aja berasa ada angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya, segar!  
Masih heran sama senyumnya Kyuhyun yang begitu yang begitu manis, lebih manis dari semua makanan yang sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya. Masih heran kok setiap kali ketemu Kyuhyun, baju Kyuhyun keliatannya seksi terus, badannya juga aduhai banget. Masih heran dengan, ya ampun udah kelihatan seksi, body nya bagus, senyumnya evil lagi, gila ini gila!

"Heh evil" panggil Kyuhyun sambil menjitak kepala Changmin dengan seenak jidatnya Yoochun.

"Aaagghh! Appo! Kenapa main jitak aja? Kenapa ga cium, minimal peluk gitu" ceplos Changmin yang buat Heechul ternganga, dan menyalakan alarm bahaya di dalam otaknya.

"Udalah, jadi ke secret place ga nih?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan perhatian. Dia males banget ngeliat Changmin yang super duper mupeng gitu.

"Jadiiiii!" sahut Jaejoong dengan semangat, Jaejoong juga males banget ngeliat Changmin bengong ngeliatin Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Changmin menggeret kaki nya menuju secret place, yang tempat nya persis ada di depan kamar Yunho, mereka semua sepakat untuk main monopoli. Kenapa monopoli? Karena kalau main ludo sama halma pasti ada satu orang yang bengong –Junsu-. Kalau main ular tangga Yoochun takut ketinggian. Akhirnya supaya aman mereka main monopoli aja, lumayan sekalian nostalgia.

Udah bisa di tebak, yang paling banyak uang nya di monopoli adalah Jaejoong karena dengan strategi membeli electric company, water company, dan semua stasiun yang ada, Jaejoong menang dalam segala hal, bahkan Junsu yang jadi banker aja sampai defisit, Junsu masih penasaran, kenapa udah jadi banker tapi dia masih aja kalah dan masuk penjara.

Setelah takjub dan lari-larian, heran bercampur eneg waktu ngeliat Changmin makan, mereka pun akhirnya bosen. Mau nonton TV bosen, nonton VCD bosen, mau nyemil cemilan udah di abisin Changmin. Jadi ya cuma bisa ngobrol, ngobrol, dan ngobrol.

Changmin masih aja coba ngelirik-lirik ke kamar Kyuhyun yang ngga jauh dari secret place, berharap Kyuhyun keluar dan menaburi nya dengan sejuta keindahan, tapi sayang nya Kyuhyun ngga juga muncul. Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang udah sebel ngeliat Changmin, akhirnya nyela.

"Yunnie, pintu kamar Kyu udah punya pacar belum?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kalo masih jomblo, kebetulan lagi ada yang kasmaran sama kayu jati" sahut Yoochun.

"Hyung reseeee" kesal Changmin.

"Eh tiang! Min serius suka sama Kyu?" tanya Yunho. Changmin diem, dia tau kalau Yunho ga pernah serius mengizinkan dia mengajukan _Surat Izin Memacari Adik Yunho Hyung_.

"Kalau Min serius sih, hyung setuju aja" ucap Yunho, tapi Changmin masih diem.

"Tuh Yunho hyung udah setuju, kok Min diem aja?" tanya Junsu masih dengan inno-face nya. Changmin males nyahutin. Salah dia juga sih dari dulu udah gila-gilaan bareng Yunho. Jadi, udah saling tau busuk-busuknya dan gila-gilanya masing-masing.

"Mana mau beruang gwangju jadi kakak ipar nya Min" sahut Changmin dengan nada sewot.

"Kalau Min sayang sama Kyu, Hyung mau gimana lagi. Tapi ada syaratnya" ucap Yunho.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Min pindah planet dulu" jawab Yunho sambil ngelemparin bantal sofa. Semuanya ngakak ngeliat ekspresi Changmin. Apalagi Jaejoong, dia sampe gegulingan di karpet, untung beruang gwangju masih inget kalau banyak orang disini, kalau ngga udah di sergap tuh gajah. Changmin cuma senyum-senyum sendiri, temen-temennya ini emang gila, bodoh, geblek, tapi baik banget dan selalu ada kalau salah satu di antara mereka lagi ada masalah.

"Wiih film City of Angel nih" celetuk Junsu waktu ngeliat salah satu film favorit nya nongol di TV.

"Adegan paling keren di film ini tuh waktu Nicholas Cage sama Meg Ryan lagi di dermaga kecil pinggir danau, berdua dalam suatu pagi yang indah, sementara di depannya terhampar pegunungan dan pohon cemara yang berbaris, berpadu dengan pantulan awan dan gunung yang ada di air danau. Mereka berdua dalam satu selimut... dengan kaki yang terjuntai ke danau, sesekali menikmati dinginnya air danau. Terus Nicholas Cage nanya sama Meg ryan" ucap Changmin

"Engga! Meg Ryan yang nanya..." sanggah Yoochun.

"Engga ada yang nanya! Meg Ryan yang ngomong, quotation nya gini kalau ga salah..." ucap Junsu yang otaknya mulai nya jalan.

"If someone asked me what was the greatest moment of my life... Im gonna said this is the greatest moment of my life..." ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong hampir berbarengan.

"Keren banget tuh film" kata Junsu sambil asik nonton TV. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan, entah sudah berapa kali mereka berdua mengalami deja vu seperti ini.

'Jaejoongie oh Jaejoongie... Akankah Boojae jadi tempat untuk segenggam harapan yang hampir usang tapi masih terlalu indah untuk di lupakan?' batin Yunho.

'Yunnie oh Yunnie... Yunnie emang yang paling Joongie buat Joongie' batin Jaejoong. Keduanya pun tersenyum, dan seperti biasa mereka langsung ber-highfive ria atas deja vu yang terjadi barusan. Jaejoong seneng banget, Yunho juga seneng tapi ternyata hati Yunho ngga, Yunho selalu benci cara mereka merayakan deja vu yang bagi Yunho sangat berarti, yang bagi Yunho adalah sekumpulan chemistry antara dirinya dan Jaejoong yang tidak pantas dirayakan hanya dengan highfive. Cara seperti itu Yunho masih anggap sebagai cara teman merayakan sesuatu, sedangkan Yunho ngga mau kalau Jaejoong cuma jadi teman bagi diri nya, Yunho mau lebih.

"Pameran senin besok jadi Yun?" pertanyaan Jaejoong mengagetkan Yunho yang lagi asik ngelamun.

"Jadi, tapi Yun males." Jawab Yunho.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Palingan temen-temen di kantor ngajak panik bareng lagi." Jawab Yunho pasrah.

Di antara kelima power ranger ini, emang Yunho lah yang sudah sedikit-sedikit masuk dunia formal dan semi-profesional. Yunho dan teman-teman kampusnya punya Even Organizer yang namanya udah mulai di kenal dan mulai sering di pakai perusahaan-perusahaan besar. Sejenak Yunho membayangkan hari senin nya yang pasti crowded lagi, karena bakal ada pameran gede-gedean yang menurut Yunho persiapannya baru 50%, sementara menurut temen-temen kantornya merasa sudah siap 120%. Yunho emang orang yang sangat perfeksionis kalo udah nyebur ke kawasan service excellent. Yunho adalah orang yang selalu ingin orang lain puas sepuas-puasnya atas hasil kerja nya, bukan cuma waktu kerja doang, tapi juga dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya, apalagi sama temen-temennya.

"Eh, Min! Desain nya udah jadi belum? Hyung bakar rumah Min kalau belum selesai" tanya Yunho, yang baru aja inget tentang desain untuk pameran hari senin.

"Tenang hyung, udah jadi delapan styrofoam 2 lagi masih dalam proses besok juga udah selesai. Tinggal bayarannya doang" jawab Changmin.

"Bayarannya besok senin lah, lagian masalah keuangan bukan di hyung" ucap Yunho.

"Min aneh sih, minta uang kok sama bos. Minta sama bendahara dong!" sahut Junsu dengan kepolosan otaknya. Kata 'bendahara' membuat Yunho, Jaejoong Yoochun dan Changmin langsung ngakak berjamaah. Kata itu membuktikan kalau Junsu itu memang masih sangat polos, saking polos nya, otak Junsu masih tersegel dengan sangat rapih.

"Masa di perusahaan masih ada kata bendahara. Emang nya pengurus kelas waktu SD" ucap Yoochun sambil ngakak.

Jaejoong ngakak paling keras, sedangkan Yunho cuma bisa geleng-geleng ngeliat keajaiban dolphin berpantat bebek ini. Changmin mau ngelempar TV ke Junsu, tapi pasti ngga boleh sama Yunho.

Dengan tenang, Junsu masang wajah polos nya terus ngomong, "Sudahlah kita ambil hikmahnya saja"  
Dan semuanya ngakak lagi, beneran deh kalau bisa nanti Junsu di air keras, supaya anak cucu nya tau kalau asal muasal mereka itu dari mahluk sejenis ini.

"Besok pada jadi kan bantuin di pameran?" tanya Yunho.

"Tenang aja hyung, selama masih ada bayarannya Min siap kok" jawab Changmin dengan seenak mulut lebarnya.

Yunho emang suka minta bantuan temen-temen nya kalo ada acara. Selain jago masalah xxx, Yoochun juga jago dalam masalah potret memotret, Junsu walaupun otaknya polos begitu tapi dia paling bisa untuk nge'handle orang-orang, Changmin yang IQ nya di atas rata-rata paling sering di mintain tolong untuk buat desain, sedangkan Jaejoong?  
Jaejoong yang paling sering di mintain bantuan dan di kasih tanggung jawab paling gede. Yunho pun paling seneng kalau tugas nya berduet dengan Jaejoong, karena semua akan berakhir dengan sempurna.

Yunho paling suka kalau ngeliat Jaejoong lagi lari-lari kesana-kesini dengan poni nya yang di kuncir ke atas, pakai nametag terus ransel branded yang ada gantungan gajah nya, yang kalau Jaejoong lari pasti bakal ada bunyi bel-bel kecil. Apalagi ngeliat Jaejoong yang masih bisa tersenyum walaupun memikul tanggung awab yang begitu besar.

"Pindah ke secret garden yuk, bosen nih disini. Butuh udara segar" ucap Jaejoong.

"Disini aja deh" sahut Changmin.

"Pindah suasana dong masa disini terus" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ajak aja pintunya kalau masih kangen" celetuk Yoochun.

"Kan banyak nyamuk di secret garden" ucap Changmin yang masih bersikukuh ingin di secret place.

"Kan abis ujan, mana ada nyamuk!" sahut Yunho ngasal.

"Udah yuk ah" ajak Jaejoong, akhirnya Changmin pasrah dan nyerah.

Sambil turun tangga, Changmin meyakinkan Yunho bahwa ngga pernah ada satu pembantu pun di dunia ini yang bisa bikin ramyun seenak pembantu Yunho. Spontan, Yunho yang sangat baik itu teriak memberi aba-aba ke pembantu nya untuk membuat ramyun. Bagi Changmin, momen ini adalah suatu keberhasilan penting dalam pemasaran perutnya.

"Pake telur rebus nya 2 yaa" Changmin teriak lagi.

"Ada yang mau ramyun gak?" tanya Yunho, tapi semua nya menggeleng.

"Nanti aku minta sama Min aja" celetuk Jaejoong, semua sudah maklum, kalau Jaejoong itu paling suka kuah ramyun yang pedas dan hangat.

"Yaudah ramyun nya 2 bungkus" Changmin teriak lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Changmin segera mengambil kesempatan untuk menambah porsi, dengan menggunakan embel-embel Jaejoong.

"Satu aja" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kan hyung minta" sahut Changmin

"Kan cuma kuah nya aja" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Kan hyung minta" kata Changmin sambil lari ke dapur , meyakinkan bahwa pembantu Yunho udah denger permintaan nya, setelah urusan Changmin selesai, mereka pun beranjak ke secret garden.

Daun-daun dengan bulir air yang melekat sehabis hujan menyambut mereka. Lampu taman yang kekuningan membuat suasana secret garden semakin merona dan membuat pantulan yang indah di mata mereka. Sepasukan binatang pun menyambut mereka kala mereka melihat langit hitam yang jernih di malam sehabis hujan ini. Bau tanah basah hinggap sesaat di penciuman mereka, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mencopot sendalnya dan berjalan di antara rerumputan yang basah. Dingin-dingin air rerumputan di kaki nya membuat dia senang dan loncat-loncat kesana kemari. Mata Yunho selalu menjadi mata yang paling setia mengikuti gerakan-gerakan ajaib Jaejoong, poni Jaejoong yang sudah panjang ikut meloncat-loncat mengikuti sang empunya tubuh, Yunho seneng kalo udah ngeliat Jaejoong begini.

Jaejoong yang paling pertama sampai di bungalow secret garden, karena cuma dia doang yang loncat dan lari-larian. Disana mereka akan mencoba mengutarakan apa lagi yang akan mereka klik kanan dan explore dari hardisk di otak mereka yang ukuran byte nya bukan kilo, mega, ataupun giga lagi, tapi tak terhingga.

Mereka duduk lesehan di beranda bungalow bambu di secret garden, duduk membentuk lingkaran, seperti biasa Jaejoong duduk disebelah Yunho. Yunho memandang ke arah langit, chatting sama bintang-bintang bahwa dia selalu suka pada Jaejoong yang dimanapun berada selalu ngambil tempat duduk di sebelahhnya.

"Min, sebelum makan, Min harus nyanyi dulu" ucap Yoochun. Yunho langsung ngasih gitar yang emang udah satu paket sama teh anget dan ramyun-nya Changmin kalo mereka mau nongkrong di secret garden.

Changmin yang walaupun dari tadi evil nya kebangetan, mempunyai kelebihan dalam bidang tarik suara, bina vokalia, vokal grup, selekta pop, aneka ria safari, dan album minggu kita. Changmin emang jago main gitar dan suara nya juga bagus.

Changmin mulai memetik gitar yang ada dalam pelukannya, dan nyanyi yang sebenernya ga jelas itu lagu apa, tapi emang dasarnya suara Changmin enak di denger, ya alhasil mereka semua asik-asik aja dengerin Changmin nyanyi.

"Min, ramyun nya dateng tuh" ucap Yunho memecahkan konsentrasi Changmin yang lagi asik main gitar. Changmin langsung berhenti karena memang perutnya yang selalu lapar sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

"Kuah nya doong" ucap Jaejoong sambil ngambil satu mangkok kosong yang emang udah di siapin oleh pembantu Yunho, hasil pengajaran Yunho tentang service excellent. Sudah merupakan ritual, kalau Changmin minta ramyun, harus ada satu mangkok kosong lagi buat Jaejoong yang pasti minta kuahnya.

"Hobi banget sih Min makan ramyun" ucap Junsu yang bingung ngeliat Changmin makan ramyun dengan lahap.

"Cowba hywung swurvwey adaw nggwaak owrang kowrea ywang bwelwum pwernwah mwakwan rwamyun" sahut Changmin sambil terus makan.

"Jangan makan sambil ngomong!" ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa geli ngeliat Changmin.

"Tiap nongkrong di rumah orang pasti minta ramyun" ucap Yoochun masih aja terpana sama cara makan nya Changmin.

"Kan Min punya rumus nya. Ya kan?" tanya Yunho.

"Rumus apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Rumus nya Changmin bikin ramyun, kkkkk" sahut Yunho sambil ketawa geli.

Masih sambil ngunyah dan sangat serius dengan satu tangan megang mangkok, Changmin merogoh dompetnya, mengeluarkan kertas kecil putih lecek dan tanpa ngomong, masih nerusin makannya, ngasih tau rumus yang dibanggakannya.

f (r) = P. {RT (yh,jj,yc,js) + Mp (PTSD + KBR )}.2 – K (jj)

Keterangan :

f : fungsi

r : ramyun

P : Perut

RT : Rumah Temen

MP : Memuji Pembantu

PTSD : Pembantu Terbaik di Seluruh Dunia

KBR : Kalo Bikin Ramyun

K : Kuah

Note : Rumus dalam kurva kurung akan selalu di kuadratkan setiap kali Jaejoong minta kuah, jadi fungsi dari variabel K akan di abaikan kalo ngga ada Jaejoong.

Mereka semua ngakak sampe sakit perut. Changmin bingung sendiri kenapa temen-temen nya ketawa. Rumusnya udah di uji secara empiris dan selalu berhasil, ngga pernah gagal karena telah melewati 6 langkah metode penelitian.

Tiba-tiba semua nya hening, semuanya cuma ngeliatin langit yang polos karna bintang nya lagi pada cuti untuk nongol di langit. Mereka semua bingung apa lagi yang harus di obrolin, gimana ga bingung orang mereka dari pagi dampe pagi lagi barengan terus.

"Eh kalian semua sadar gak, kita udah dari SD sampe sekarang terus aja main bareng" celetuk Yunho.

"Iya juga ya, udah berapa tahun kita terkurung dalam gua yang isinya cuma kita berlima" sahut Yoochun.

"Kalian ga bosen nongkrong terus berlima kayak gini?" tanya Yunho.

"Kalau Su sih ga pernah bosen ngumpul sama hyungdeul dan Changmin" sahut Junsu.

"Kita ngga bosen untuk ngumpul, tapi dunia yang bosen liat kita ngumpul dan mentok disini-sini aja" ucap Yoochun, semua ngelirik ke arah Yoochun. Bener juga sih, saking udah lengket satu sama lain mereka sampe ga peduli sama dunia luar yang mungkin sudah menanti mereka sejak dulu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita ngga ketemuan dulu" ucap Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Hallo kalian semua, Alter datang dengan membawa fanfic YunJaeYooSuMin baru, bisa di bilang ini baru prolognya aja. Keputusan akhir, Alter mau buat fanfic ini jadi semacam Remake nya Novel 5CM, dengan pengurangan/penambahan/edit dimana mana, untuk menyesuaikan dengan karakter member DBSK. Semoga kalian suka ^^

-Alter-


End file.
